You Are The Only Angel of My Heaven
by SugarADdIccT
Summary: Ichigo Amano, a beggar, is 16 and finally can have a part time job at a cafe, My Heaven. The cafe is only for rich customers. However, Ichigo only earns 5.00 for working many hours. So to earn more money she decides to manipulate a regular costumer into falling in love with her. After all, she does need the money. RE-EDITING CHAPTERS.
1. The Only Thing Left

**Me: Hi...I'm back!**

**Ichigo: It's been a real, real long time. You've been gone for months!**

**Kashino: You are so lazy...**

**Me: Hey, I actually had to go to 'summer school.' Well, not really summer school, just book club and other places. **

**Kashino: Sure...**

**Me: Really! Oh and I'm sorry if this story wasn't on my poll and i'm sorry if I didn't even finish one story. Well, I'm sure no one cares about my other stories... pretty much trash. **

**Ichigo: So you wrote this...what is it called...wah~! The title is so sweet!**

**Me: Thanks...anyways, I just really HAD to write this because I would forget this. And this story is inspired by this music I really enjoy. Hopefully, you guys like it and I'm sorry if this is short...Please read...**

**Kashino: Terry does not own YP!**

* * *

_The people scorn and wrinkle their noses in disgust at the sight of me. Me. As if I'm a piece of garbage. Of course, I'm equivalent to a piece of garbage. I come from a family of beggars. Right. Piece of garbage. I'm walking around, holding small box of used, rusty utensils with silver painting peeling off. I'm trying to sell them, but they ignore me and the utensils and continue on with their business. I'm sad and hungry. I need money to give to Mom, who will buy a piece of stale bread and water. But I sold none of the utensils. None. I suffer from the heat of the scorching sun that practically is burning my flesh. I'm sad, hungry and hot. Help me. Help me._

_**Clink! **_

_ I see a pouch thud near my feet. Quickly, I look up, but I only see the back of a boy. A boy with blonde hair. His hair looks so pure and clean. Maybe his hair is made out of soft gold. I see him diminish and then he disappears. Just like that. I hesitantly reach for the pouch. The mysterious pouch. The pouch is satin red. The material is so expensive. _

'_The boy must be rich,' I thought, thinking of a castle filled with nourishments, 'The boy must be a prince.' _

_ I open the pouch and I almost shout with joy. There is so much money. I can't believe the boy with blonde hair gave me this. Wait; did he give me this or did he accidentally drop this. If he was giving me this much money, I should have given him all the utensils. However, the utensils would be useless to him, especially since he's rich. I think of his golden hair as I toss the box of utensils on the sidewalk because I have money. A lot of money that I could give to mother. Mom would buy lots of food tonight. _

'_Thanks, boy with blonde hair,' I silently say to myself, contented. _

The memory is fresh in my mind as if it happened yesterday or even few hours ago. But really it happened 6 years ago when I was only a mere 10 year old girl. Though the mysterious boy with blonde hair gave me a lot of money, which happened to be exactly $50.78, the money eventually vanished like the boy. I sort of expected that Mom and I will forever be wealthy, but of course I was blunt to think that. But the money did change Mom's and my thoughts on how to earn money. Afterwards, Mom got a job at a laundry store though the pay there was only $0.25 an hour. I couldn't get a job for 6 years because of my age, but now that I'm 16 years old, I'm ready for a part-time job.

* * *

**Me: How was it? **

**Ichigo: I'm confused. Who's the girl?**

**Me: Er...you.**

**Ichigo: Then who was the boy with blonde hair?**

**Kashino: Who cares! I wasted my time reading this garbage.**

**Me: HEY! Anyways, readers please review. **


	2. Conscience

**Me: Hi...**

**Kashino: I'm not going to bother to ask where you were because it's obvious that you were being lazy.**

**Me: If you're trying to make me angry or whatever, then it's not going to work because I'm just tired and want to get this over with.**

**Ichigo: What happened?**

**Me: School. OMG. I have to...**

**Hanabusa: Am I really in the story?**

**Me: (ignore) I don't own YP**

**Hanabusa: I asked...**

* * *

"Waitress, can I have another cup of coffee?"

"Give me the check!"

I finally found a perfect job at a café called My Heaven, which is for rich customers. Though the café is small, it is still gorgeous and never fails to amaze me. Besides the café, I just love my job as a waitress. As a waitress, I get to wear a fluffy, white knee length dress, white flats and a golden hair band. And I get to be with the best and nicest manager, Mari Tennuoji and my mentor/best friend, Rumi. My point is that My Heaven really is my heaven…sort of. The only problem is that the pay is NOT enough for Mom's and my needs. Still, I don't regret my choice as a waitress.

Anyways, today is like any ordinary day. Me waiting tables. Me taking orders from sometimes snobby or nice customers. Me placing the orders to the kitchen. Me serving the customers. Me occasionally taking out the garbage. See. Normal tasks at My Heaven. I admit though, I sometimes wish for some action, except for impatient, rude customers demanding for things. That is something I do NOT want to listen to.

Of course, wishing for things sometimes equal trouble, so I try to appreciate my job at a seemingly peaceful and normal café. Don't get me wrong. Like I said, I love my job, but I occasionally can't help thinking about for something action, drama. Something different.

"Waitress."

I snap out of my thoughts and track down the customer who called for me. When I arrive at the table, I see three regular customers, who are probably around my age (recap: I'm 16 years old). One of them has dark blue hair and glasses and the other one has shiny green hair and a flirtatious aura. The last one has blonde hair (not the completely golden one, but just blonde) and is fidgeting.

I cordially and politely ask them, "What do you need?"

The green-haired teenager smiled _flirtatiously_, "Check."

Nodding, I walk back to the cashier when Rumi calls me over to a empty part of the dining area.

"Ichigo, you should, you know."

She nervously giggles and I frown, confused.

"Can you elaborate the part when you said 'you know'?"

"Do you know the three customers you just served?" Rumi pauses, "One of them has been staring at you for a long time."

Her statement just made me even more baffled. I suppose my feelings showed because Rumi sighs in frustration and semi-yelled and said, "Ichigo Amano! He totally has a crush on you! How could you not notice that? I _even _noticed!"

Uncomfortable heat spread throughout my cheeks.

"R-Rumi, stop saying s-such nonsense. Why would h-he like me? And who is he?"

She rubs her temple and she repeats under her breath, "Oh my gosh."

"Rumi! Who? I nearly screech, annoyed.

"For God's sake! It's the blonde dude!"

Dumbfounded. Baffled. I feel like fainting because the overwhelming emotions of confusion.

Trying to steady my voice, I question, "So what? What do you want me to do about that?"

"Go out with him."

"Ru-"

"Listen, Ichigo. Don't you get it? You deserve more than a poor living condition. Every day, I see you wearing crappy clothes," Rumi began, "So if you just convince him that you 'love' him then he will go bananas and will buy you anything. You'll be rich and won't have to worry about any financial problems."

I admit that Rumi's idea was tempting, but I do not want to hurt a person I barely even know.

Before I could confirm my decision that I don't want to do that, Rumi continues, "Ichigo, you're just pretending to be in love with that blonde dude. He's not going to be hurt."

I still feel unsure because how exactly would she know. But instead of saying no, I rashly answer, "Fine. I'll do it."

Now I'm horrified. I accidentally said yes. Or maybe I just want to earn more money. Rumi has a surprised expression as she begins to tell me her complete plan. As she explains, my conscience tells me that this is all wrong. But I do not stop. I ignore my conscience.

* * *

**Hanabusa: You cut me off!**

**Me: Well, at least you know you were in the story.**

**Hanabusa: Yeah, like one little part. **

**Me: Don't get too greedy. Anyways, was it good or what?**

**Ichigo: It was great.**

**Kashino: It took you 2 or more months to come up with a cheesy plot?**

**Me: Yeah...pretty much. **

**Kashino: Yo actually agreed.**

**Me: Well, yeah because the beginning is always the boring part of the book. Anyways, review to receive a guarantee chapter update soon (maybe few months later). And promise to update the Troubled Strawberry. Actually, that story will take a little longer because I'm already stuck and bored with the idea. I just thought of ANOTHER story idea that maybe a LOT better.**

**Kashino: That's getting a little annoying. Just finish at least one story.**


End file.
